Ninjago: Snake's Unleashed
by SkalesInMyIceCream
Summary: The snake's are finally free, Skales wanted revenge , but seemed to let it go and this is living with the serpentine in Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1

Skales was starving. "Dig faster!" he cried. "We're going as fast as we can!" Chokun replied. "Do you think the ninja were defeated by those creepy stone army guys?" Fangtom asked. "I hope not, I want revenge..."

Garmadon, Misako,Lloyd, and Wu went out to celebrate. "Congrats Lloyd. You restored your father back to normal." "Don't mention it I'm just really into this gold sword of light." Lloyd pulled it out. There was rumbling in the ground. "Another earthquake?!" asked Misako. A hole formed in the ground. Sales climbed out. "Well,well,well. If it isn't the family of kick-ass ninjas.

"Attack serpentine!" Lloyd spinjitsued into his ninja suit. Lloyd slashed with his sword.(oh and Lloyd got older over the years, he's 27 now And has longer hair, not too long just long, the girls adore him.) The serpentine retreated to organ Orabourus. It was in ruins.

"What now Skales, many of us have already died of starvation." said Fangtom. "We need to find a diner or something."Fine we'll go to Ninjago Pizzaria."

Kai was getting ready for Jay and Nya's wedding. Cole was ready to go and Zane was combing his hair. **Hours Later** "Who ever thinks this couple shouldn't get married speak now." said Wu. Skales appeared in a tux with other snakes in tuxes and vests. "Are we late?" Kai,Zane,Cole, and Lloyd defended Jay and Nya.

"Hurry up and kiss Jay!" cried Edna. **A Day later **the snakes were treatintheir e wounds. "I just wanted to see them get married." cried Skales. "I thought you wanted revenge on them." Fangtom asked. "Nah, not anymore. Actually let's go visit.

Skales and other snakes went with him to visit the ninja. Fangtom and other snakes waited at Orabourus for Skale's return. And when he came back Skales had a black eye and was missing a piece of his tail. The other snakes were jacked up too.

"So how was it?" Fangtom asked. "It was a good visit, if you don't count the fact we got Jacked up." "Um any doctors? Chokun lost an arm." "I'm going to doomsday comics, Stone Cold just came out!"


	2. Chapter 2

The ninja were ordering some coffee and chatting about random stuff. "So then he flushes himself in the toilet for no reason?" said Jay. "Joey took a dump and Roy was screwed." "Wow. Poor Roy." Zane commented. Jay sipped his coffee. And spat it what. "I said put sugar!" Jay yelled. As they continued talking Spitta walked in. "Can I have four cups of coffee with extra venomari venom and creamer?" "Sure sir, that'll be $32." Said a lady at the register. Spitta sat down and read Ninja magazine.

Spitta carried the coffee and walked back to Orabourus. "Here you go sir." he gave one to Skales, Fangtom, Lasha, and kept one for himself. Skales ordered some pizza to celebrate a new pet puppy. "What should we name him?" asked Fangtom. "I'm choosing between Skales Jr. And lil' Skales." Skales replied. "Huh what? I wasn't listening." Fangtom replied.

"I'm on fan fiction reading Ninjago the ten elements and weapons of steel, it's really good. Your in it!" "Let me see!" Skales snatched the laptop away. "LadyMarissaGarmadon, eh?" "Ninja of water? Jay has a sister?" "What do you think?" Fangtom asked. "This is... The best story I've ever read... and the only one..." Skales replied.

"Skales, we're out of toilet paper." Lasha reported. "We'll buy some more!" "Kay kay." "Morgana, Avia, and Grimsly?Hmm..."

The next day Skales tried making his own mutants, but it didn't go so well. One was a taco that pooped ice-cream, one was Spider-Man, and one was ironically scooby doo. "All right Morgana, Avia, and Grimsly, go out into the night and buy a wireless tv!" Skales ordered. "All right Rales you can count on us!" said Scooby.

Then randomly they all blew up. "What...the...*BLEEP*" Skales fainted. "Skales."someone called out. Skales slowly opened his eyes. "Santa?" SMACK! "Skales!" Fangtom cried. "Wha wha?!" "You passed out! I have bad news and more bad news. Lasha died when he went to buy toilet paper and my laptop got short-sercuited." "Aw, *BLEEP*"

"Hey Fangtom look at this new DELL laptop I got! Check out these pictures SkyguysSnips made on deviant art! They're epic!" Skales called. Fangtom's phone ringed. "Why did you set your ringtone to a *BLEEP*ing Justin Bieber song?" Skales asked.

"Cause I felt like it!"


End file.
